Talk:Red Coat/@comment-79.112.255.130-20130825133841
I really don't think that she's "A", and I have reasons to belive that : 1."A" put bees in her mother's car, and I highly doubt that Aria would do that to her own mother . 2."A" framed her brother, and "A" knew that Mike would be in trouble . 3."A" almost stabed her in her eye . 4."A" almost killed her in the train, and that's the proof that she's not "A" . What ? Even if Melissa and Wilden tried to kill her, that doesn't mean that they are innocent . And if the A-Team would try to kill Aria, Aria would cry something like : " WHAT ? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME ??? " . 5.In season I , she got a lot of messages, and she suffered a lot. 6.Her family was destroyed by "A" . 7.She wasn't dressed as the "Black Swan" . She was a Queen Of Hearts ( that costume has many versions ), AND the sketches in "A" Lair were very different . 8.Why the people say that she's "A" only because Mona called her "Big A" ? I mean, Mona is not that idiot to cry at her in the middle of the school that she's "A", and her name starts with A . If her name would've been something like Susan, will be really suspicious, but if her name starts with "A"... 9."A" is leaving Aria more alone, because she was not hunting "A" that much, because she refused to let "A" affect her future . And i'm very sad that the people think that she is evil because she wants to live her life as a normal teenager . 10.Guys, she's the most sensitive in the group, that why she's having panic attacks . I have that kind of attack,because i'm very sensitive, not because I am mentally ill. 11.About the hole thing with "MAYA KNEW" . MAYA KNEW THAT HER STALKER IS IN ROSEWOOD IDIOTS, NOT THAT SHE'S "A" . 12.In most of the episodes, when she's not huntig "A" . She is with Ezra, talking about their future, or with her family . And, we know that "A" needs a lot of time to plan all those accidents and Aria is always with her friends or family or boyfriend, and her time would be really small . 13.Mona was mentally ill, because she was acting dorky in the past, but in the present, she was acting like a diva, then she was evil and pretendig to be ill . Aria was always the same : a good friend . 14. Let's say that she is indeed "A" . What her reasons would be to hurt her friends ? OR HER FAMILY ? HUH ? Maybe she hated once Ali, but all the girls hated her a bit . Even Mona, wich was really mentally ill, had reasons . 15. How do you know that she kept Vivian's coat ? She was cold, she put on it, and when they left, she put the coat in Spencer's trunk again . Plus, that coat didn't had a HOOD . 16.Why people are saying that she is Red Coat ? Every time the girls saw Red Coat, Aria was somewhere else . And she saw Red Coat, and was trying to catch her, instead of watching her like someone idiot ( like the other girls LOL ) . Aaaaand, RedCoat was in the cemetery the night Ali's body was stolen . Aria was at Spencer's place, SLEEPING . 17. You know that she was druged by Meredith . I really don't think that she would've been suck an easy target . 18. "A" was spying the girls for a long time, when they were young . "A" was attacking Alison and was at that Halloween party . Aria wasn't that smart, and she was with the other girls . 19 . Jason had photos with Aria because he was a part of a perverted club, who was spying teenagers -.- . 20. This reason is SOOO IDIOT :| : ARIA DOLL IS WEARING A JACKET . A JACKET, NOT A HOODIE. A JACKET . 21. And what's the connection between Aria's clothes and "A" ? Maybe Aria is wearing some darker suits, but that doesn't mean that she is "A" . 22. The part with that solo music is just SO DUMB . I mean, Sara Shepard called her Aria, not the producers to make her look suspicious . 23.She's "shhhhhh-ing" in the intro, because she was the best who did that . You know, all the girls tried that, but she was the best . And she is doing that because she is saying something like "Shhhh,keep our secrets." . And she looks more scared than suspicious . A question : Do you even watch the show ? Or not ? I think not .